Concealing of a Conspiracy
by BookHobbit
Summary: Merry and Pippin visit Bag End. Suspicions about their cousin develop, and gradually lead to a conspiracy... Takes place after the Longexpected Party, but before the Fellowship. No slash. COMPLETE
1. King of the Toads

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, places, etc., used in this story, except for the plot itself.  
  
A/N- I've had an idea about this story for a while, but I've only recently been able to write it. This is the first chapter in a short story called 'Concealing of a Conspiracy.' Enjoy, and reviews are, of course, accepted gratefully. Oh, and if any of you are fans of my other story, 'Dandelion', I hope to have the next chapter up sometime during the weekend.  
  
Chapter 1- King of the Toads  
  
"Ooof! Catch him, Merry!"  
  
"Gotcha- no, coming your way, Pip!"  
  
"Hah, now we've got you- the jar, hurry, the jar!" Pippin Took yelled, doggedly holding a squirming toad in his hands.  
  
Merry Brandybuck seized the jar that was lying on the bank of Bywater Pool. Pippin thrust the toad in and Merry snapped on the lid, which had been thoughtfully drilled with air holes. "He won't be getting out now!" announced Merry proudly.  
  
"All that work over a toad," Frodo Baggins laughed as he observed his two cousins from the safety of the shore. They had been 'toad-hunting' for near an hour now, and Frodo wanted to go back home. "Come on, you two, it's getting late. We need to get back to Bag End."  
  
"Aw, Frodo, just a little longer?" Pippin pleaded, but Frodo shook his head decisively.  
  
"I am not going to get in trouble with your parents for letting you stay out after dark, in Bywater Pool of all places, just so you can catch toads."  
  
"We don't have to tell them," the young Took suggested.  
  
"No," Frodo replied.  
  
"Race you back to Bag End, Pippin!" Merry shouted. Pippin was off in an instant. Merry walked slower with Frodo, admiring their captive 'pet.'  
  
"Good idea, Merry."  
  
"Would you have expected anything less?"  
  
A short while later, they had reached Frodo's home (Bilbo having left nearly a year before). Pippin announced between pants from his one-sided race, "I won!"  
  
"Aye, Pip, but I think we're all about to lose now." Merry pointed down the lane that wound around the Hill at a quickly advancing shape. Although a fair distance away, the figure was easily recognizable as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.  
  
Frodo sighed in frustration as the trio entered through the green door. "Not again. I've told the S.-B.s time after time that Bilbo's will is perfectly legal. Why can't they just accept it?!"  
  
"Because they're the Sackville-Bagginses," Pippin pointed out simply. "It's what they live for: bothering others."  
  
The older hobbits laughed, but their merriment was cut short by a sharp rapping on the door. "Frodo? Frodo Baggins!"  
  
No sooner had the reluctant hobbit opened the door, though, than he was nearly hit by it, forcefully pushed as it was by Lobelia. "Ah, there you are. Don't try to hide from me, you Brandybuck! I need to see that will."  
  
Merry glared at her, but his caustic reply was halted by Frodo's voice. "Merry, take Pippin into the kitchen." Both younger hobbits began to protest, but Frodo said firmly, "Go."  
  
They had barely left the room before they heard Lobelia launch into a clearly rehearsed speech about how Frodo 'stole' Bag End out from under her family's nose, how Bilbo's will was obviously forged, and all sorts of equally unlikely prospects.  
  
"The nerve of that, that toad-woman," Merry began angrily. He was suddenly struck by an idea and looked down at Pippin with a sly expression on his face, only to have it mirrored back at him by the Took. They quickly laid the plans for their mutual idea.  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo sank wearily into a chair, steeling himself for a long, boring tirade. Lobelia and Otho alternately had been pestering him about Bilbo's will ever since the hobbit had disappeared, no matter how many lawyers told them it was legally unbreakable. Bilbo had always been careful about such things, especially when the possibility of the Sackville-Bagginses' rage came into play. 'Dear Bilbo,' Frodo thought, half-smiling as he completely ignored the cacophony that was Lobelia and thought instead of his favorite 'uncle.' He wondered where the old hobbit was and if he was happy. Therefore, he missed the secretive doings of his cousins until he was unceremoniously brought back to the present, courtesy of a louder than normal shriek from Lobelia. He sat bolt upright, blinking at the strange scene unfolding in front of him.  
  
Lobelia was nearly hopping around the room, clawing desperately at her hair. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Get it off!" she squawked, although Frodo could not see a thing wrong with her. That is, until a loud croak sounded from her head. She screeched louder.  
  
Merry dashed into the room, his face panicked but his eyes twinkling without a hint of anxiety. "Run, Lobelia! A whole army of them is coming!"  
  
In her hysterical state, Lobelia fully believed him and ran towards the front door, not noticing the frog give a giant leap to land inches from Frodo's feet. Merry kindly opened the door as she ran out, yelling blue murder about enormous scaly creatures, hordes of them, that were trying to eat her alive. He shut the door, grinning broadly.  
  
"Good job, Gil-Galad!" Pippin cheered as he entered the room, wearing a smug smile identical to Merry's. The younger of the mischievous duo grabbed the toad again.  
  
"Gil-Galad?" was all Frodo could think to say.  
  
Merry pretended to look surprised. "Of course, Gil-Galad. Haven't you ever heard the song about him, Frodo?" Taking Frodo's blank look as an answer in the negative, he launched into an impromptu ballad.  
  
  
Gil-Galad was a toadish king.  
Of him Lobelia shall never sing:  
the last whose realm was hairy, yet free,  
somewhere east of the sea.  
  
  
If there were any more verses to the song, Frodo did not hear them. He was laughing too hard. 


	2. Stars

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1.  
  
A/N- Thank you, tiggivon and cheerleader15, for your reviews. I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be- around five chapters, I'd guess- but there will be more, cheerleader15. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2- Stars  
  
"Isn't Merry done yet?" Pippin paced in front of Bag End, eyeing Frodo questioningly.  
  
The older hobbit looked up from the book he had been reading. "Well, if you want to help him with the dishes..."  
  
"No, no," said Pippin hastily as he resumed his pacing. "It's his turn, after all. I wouldn't want to deny him his fair share of the chores."  
  
Frodo grinned and closed his book as he stood and stretched. It had been a few days since the toad incident. Although Frodo heartily approved of getting rid of Lobelia by any means possible, he knew the duo's parents wouldn't share the sentiment. In light of this, he had sentenced both of his younger cousins chores they had to split equally for their prank. Really, it was only washing the dishes after both breakfasts and supper, but it seemed a lot more to the punished hobbits. Frodo looked at the setting sun as he asked, "Why do you need to wait for Merry? Don't want to play with your Baggins cousin anymore?"  
  
Pippin put on his most innocent face as he glanced at Frodo out of the corner of his eye. "But Frodo, you're so old now. Thirty-three, you know, and I wouldn't want to wear you out--"  
  
The rest of his words (if there were any) were stifled as Frodo grabbed him and started tickling unmercifully.  
  
"Hahaha, oh Frodo, stop! Hahaha!"  
  
"I'll show you too old, you imp. 'Wear me out' indeed!"  
  
* * *  
  
Merry put aside the last plate with a grateful sigh and looked out the window in the kitchen at Bag End to check the time. Fortunately, it faced west, and he could see the sun. It was setting in a beautiful swirl of yellow, orange, red, and pale lavender. He could vaguely hear yells and laughter coming from out of the range of the window's view. Cocking his head thoughtfully, Merry dropped the towel he had been using on the counter and trotted down the hall to the front door. As he saw his two cousins involved in a tickling war, he smirked and leaned against the frame of the door, waiting for the inevitable lull in their play-fight.  
  
It was fairly uneven to the Brandybuck's experienced eye. Frodo had both the element of surprise and was on top. Pippin could hardly move from giggling and gasping out unheeded pleas for his older cousin to stop. Gradually, Frodo grew tired and rolled off, leaving both hobbits flat on their backs in the grass, panting. Merry shook his head as he came outside, glancing casually at the book Frodo had been reading. His eyes widened but he quickly tore them from the book to look at his cousins. "Oh yes, let's leave Merry out of all the fun, shall we?" he asked them mock severely.  
  
Frodo and Pippin exchanged a look and nodded in unison before turning back to Merry. His brow furrowed as he began to back into Bag End. "I was just--" Too late. Frodo and Pippin jumped him and tickled him together. "Joking! Hahaha! Stop!"  
  
Eventually the hobbits grew weary of their game and sat down on the grass to look at the newly visible stars. Frodo, the most learned of the three, pointed out different notable stars. "See, that's Earendil, the most beloved star of the Elves."  
  
"Why?" Naturally, it was Pippin who had asked the question.  
  
"It's a long story, Pip," Frodo answered, turning his head slightly to see the young Took.  
  
"Well, we're not exactly going anywhere, are we?"  
  
Merry rolled over onto his stomach so the other two could not see him laughing. Frodo sighed and shook his head. "I suppose not." Then he told part of the long tale of Earendil, and Elwing his wife, and of the Silmaril that was forever attached to his ship because of the Valar. "And so they- Earendil, his ship, and the Silmaril- were placed in the sky forevermore, as a sign of hope to all good creatures, be they Elf, Man, Dwarf, or even Hobbit."  
  
"Wow." Pippin summed up his thoughts on the account in one word, a very unusual occurrence. "Is that a true story, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo answered, "Yes, because Lord Elrond Halfelven- you remember him from Bilbo's story, don't you?" Pippin nodded. "He is the son of Earendil and Elwing, so the story must be true."  
  
"Wow," Pippin said again. There was a short silence. "D'you think you'll ever meet Lord Elrond? If so, can you bring him back here so I can ask him about his father the star?"  
  
Frodo smiled at the multitude of stars twinkling happily down at the three hobbit lads. "Maybe. Maybe I'll take a journey to Rivendell someday." At these unexpected words, both Merry and Pippin looked at their older cousin. His azure eyes appeared to be focusing on something far away that neither of the younger hobbits could see. "Maybe someday I'll take a journey like Bilbo's," he murmured. Suddenly his eyes lost their distant look and he chuckled and changed the subject. "It's high time you two were off to bed." So saying, he got up and brushed remnants of grass and leaves clinging determinedly to his breeches and made for the door.  
  
Merry and Pippin paused a moment behind him. "What was that all about?" Pippin asked worriedly as a startling thought seized hold of him. "He's not- you don't think he'd- go away? Without us?"  
  
Merry glanced toward the door, making sure their Baggins cousin was not likely to hear their conversation. "I don't know, Pip." He rose and walked to where Frodo had forgotten his book. The Brandybuck opened it to reveal many maps- none of them were of the Shire, both hobbits noticed with alarm, and even more shocking, it was labeled in the elf-tongue. Merry's voice had a grim edge to it. "But I think this might have something to do with it." He closed the book. "We need to talk to someone- someone who knows Frodo as good as we do, but sees him more often."  
  
"Who?" asked Pippin curiously. Who knew Frodo better than them, except maybe- "Gandalf?"  
  
Merry shook his head. "No. Someone who sees him everyday, and lives in Hobbiton to boot." Perplexed, Pippin followed Merry back inside Bag End as the older whispered, "I'll show you tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N- Points if you can guess who the person is! (Drew Carey appears, yells, "But the points don't matter!", and disappears. Me- Awww...) Expect an update when you see one! And, of course, please read, then review! 


	3. Babysitting Frodo

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1.  
  
A/N- Wow! Six reviews for one chapter (plus shirebound's review of Chapter 1). That's a personal record. Much thanks to ALL who reviewed. Oh, yes- 250.626 points for: shirebound, Tangoplanet, Azaelia, tiggivon, and Rose Cotton. [Drew Carey and a table appear. Drew jumps on table, shouts "But the points don't matter!", stomps, then both disappear.] I've really gotta get that fixed...  
  
Chapter 3- Baby-sitting Frodo  
  
After breakfast on the following day, Merry volunteered to help Pippin wash the dishes. Frodo thought this was strange, and he thought it even stranger that neither of the two wanted second breakfast. He had puzzled over the curiosity of his cousins' sudden mood swing, but found he could make no sense of it. He retreated to the library. Then he darted back out to grab the book Merry had brought in the night before and withdrew to his study again.  
  
This did not escape the notice of the other two hobbits, and both felt it seemed only to confirm their earlier guesses: Frodo was going away, possibly soon, to have an adventure like Bilbo had. "It's quite unfair," griped Pippin as he wiped a dish dry. "Going off without us!"  
  
Merry handed him another newly washed plate, "Shh, he might hear you and then you know he'll become even more secretive than before. Now, listen Pip, because I've got something important to tell you. And don't even think about telling anyone else!"  
  
Pippin shook his head fervently.  
  
"All right. A year or so ago, before Bilbo's party, I was walking down the road to Bag End. I spied Bilbo coming my way and I was about to shout 'hello' at him before we both noticed figures coming toward him. It was the S.-B.s," here Pippin made a face, "and they looked awful mad about something. Bilbo saw that as soon as I did and he slowed down, then vanished."  
  
Pippin gasped and nearly dropped the plate he was drying.  
  
"Careful! I was shocked, too, but I quickly hid myself until they had passed. By chance, I happened to be looking straight at Bilbo when he reappeared. I saw a glimpse of something gold that he put in his pocket. I was intrigued, and I kept an eye out for anything gold at Bag End since that day. One day, I was looking around and I saw a red book Bilbo had been writing in on a table. I caught a peep of it, and read hardly any of it, but it said 'Balin, who was on watch, was looking right at me and could not see me. I nearly laughed; what a marvelous ring I had found!' I could make out little of what that meant, but I guessed the ring Bilbo had written about made him invisible! How it could do that, I haven't the foggiest, but that's what I guessed. I'd bet that Bilbo left Frodo the ring with Bag End and everything else when he left, but I'm not sure. And I've been watching Frodo especially close since our dear old cousin left, because I feel certain that Frodo's going to run off and try to find him."  
  
"Then what can we do?" Pippin blurted. "How can we stop him? You live over in Buckland and I'm at the Great Smials and we hardly ever see him and--"  
  
"Pippin, calm down! I've thought of someone who can keep a close watch on Frodo because he lives nearby, and he probably will if we tell him we think Frodo's going to leave the Shire."  
  
"Is that who you were talking about yesterday, Merry? Who is it?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sam Gamgee stared into his mug, as if it would alleviate his great surprise at what had just happened to him. To be sure, it was fairly early in the day for a half pint of ale (it being just past second breakfast), but the young hobbit certainly felt he needed it. He drank deep from his cup as he thought over the morning's events.  
  
He had just gone outside, carrying his gardening equipment, to go up the hill and begin weeding Bag End's gardens, when Rose Cotton, holding a piece of her embroidery, had fairly flown at him. He had been quite astonished and had asked her whatever was the matter.  
  
"It's my littlest brother, Sam, you know, Nibs. He's gone missing!"  
  
"Missing? What do you mean?"  
  
"He said something about going to explore. I didn't pay much attention, he's always saying things like that. But when I looked up from my sewing," she shook the cloth as evidence, "he wasn't there!"  
  
Sam immediately took charge, seeing that Rosie was working herself into a state. "Calm down, Rosie, we'll find him. How long has he been gone?"  
  
"Only a few minutes. Sam, we must find him soon! Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into!"  
  
Normally, Sam would have been too nervous around Rosie to say anything, but this was an emergency. He and Rosie ran to all the houses in Bagshot Row to ask their occupants if the little hobbit had been seen anywhere about. Old Daddy Twofoot, the Gamgee's next-door neighbor, pointed them in the direction of the Party Field, so called because it was where Bilbo Baggins had held his surprising party the year before. There they had found Nibs, asleep under the Party Tree, the tallest tree in the Party Field, or indeed all of Hobbiton.  
  
Rosie had been overjoyed to find her brother, and after giving him a quick scolding, marched him back to her home. At the gate, she had turned, given the stunned Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran into her smial. Sam had stared at the hobbit hole for a second, then walked slowly down to the Green Dragon, all thoughts of gardening completely escaping his mind.  
  
While Sam was thus occupied with his memory, he had failed to notice two cloaked figures seating themselves on either side of him. At a nod from the taller one, each picked Sam up by one arm and quickly exited the inn.  
  
Merry and Pippin were lucky that the Green Dragon had been relatively empty, and that Sam had chosen a seat near the door. Sam was trying to escape their grasp and he was about to shout when they pulled off their hoods and grinned at the amazed look on his face. "Mr. Merry! Mr. Pippin! What in the Shire are you doing?"  
  
"Hang on for a second, Sam," Merry answered, looking back up the hill toward Bag End to make sure their older cousin hadn't noticed their disappearance. The road was clear, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Hastily, he and Pippin pulled Sam off the road into some nearby bushes.  
  
"What--" Sam started again, but Pippin cut him off.  
  
"Shh! Any sign of him, Merry?"   
  
'Any sign of who?' Sam thought.  
  
Merry poked his head through the bushes and looked up and down the road suspiciously before going back inside the shrubbery. "Nope, none."  
  
"Good." Pippin nodded.  
  
Sam wondered if they were ever going to tell him what they were thinking, kidnapping him from the Green Dragon and then dragging inside some hedges for no apparent reason. "Now, Sam," Merry began, "you're probably wondering why we brought you inside this, er, hedge." Sam nodded. "Well, have you noticed anything different about Frodo lately? Any bags being packed or anything- unusual?"  
  
"Bags?" asked Sam, now completely confused. Maybe he was 'off his head', as the Gaffer said. Or maybe Merry and Pippin were off their heads. "I don't know what you mean, Mr. Merry."  
  
Merry and Pippin sighed in unison. Pippin sat back down into a more comfortable position. "Better tell Sam what's going on, Merry."  
  
So Merry told Sam all that he had seen with Bilbo's disappearance and all that the two cousins had witnessed or guessed about Frodo since Bilbo had left the Shire. Sam sat in stunned silence for a moment, then said suddenly, "Are you sure that Mr. Frodo is going away? You're not just playing one of your jokes on me, Mr. Merry? Mr. Pippin?"  
  
"Of course not! We'd never joke about something so serious!" Pippin exclaimed, sounding highly affronted at the very idea.  
  
Merry became unexpectedly philosophical. "And the only things that are certain in life are death and hunger, Sam." The other hobbit nodded at this old hobbit adage. "But we're pretty certain that Frodo's going away on an adventure, and we think he's going soon. That's why we need your help, Sam."  
  
"Me? Why?"   
  
"Two reasons: one, you're one of Frodo's good friends- and don't try to tell me you're just his servant, because you know that's not true. And two- with Pip off in Tookland and me in Buckland, it's nearly impossible for us to keep an eye on him. That's what we need you to do: watch him, and listen to what he says, and tell us if he starts to do anything out of the ordinary. If you have to, be sneaky about it. Don't let him know what you're up to, or else we'll never find out when and where he's going to go."  
  
Sam was shaking his head. "I don't know about this, Mr. Merry. That's prying into other folk's business, that is."  
  
"It's not prying, Sam," Pippin insisted. He searched for a good way to explain how it both could and couldn't be 'prying.' "It- it's more like- baby-sitting," he said at last, in a triumphant tone. Merry and Sam looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Baby-sitting Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Yes," said Pippin assertively. "Making sure and certain he won't run off an' do anything stupid. That's what you do with babies, isn't it?" he asked confidently.  
  
There was a few moments of silence until Merry laughed and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "So, Sam, what d'you say? Want to help us baby-sit Frodo?"  
  
It was against both Sam's nature and all of the Gaffer's teachings to 'pry' into others' business, especially his 'betters', as the Gaffer would say. However, it was also against Sam's nature to let a friend go running into danger, as most hobbits termed synonymous with adventure. It was a tug-of-war between training and loyalty, but eventually- "All right, Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin. I'll help you."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N- Again, thanks to those of you that reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and reviews are still very welcome. ;) 


	4. Plans

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1.  
  
A/N- I'm very sorry about the wait between this chapter and the last, but life's been incredibly hectic lately. Thank you to everyone who has left a review. In response to GreyLadyBast's question, this is book-verse, though it is slightly AU since the real conspiracy wasn't formed until about a year before Frodo left the Shire. In my story, it's less than a year after Bilbo's 111 Birthday Party. Please enjoy this chapter, and reviews are still much appreciated. :)  
  
Chapter 4- Plans  
  
Frodo gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair, carefully tracing a path in his book with his finger. The path ran from the Hill of Bag End to the edge of the Shire, where the page just went blank. 'What is in that blank?' Frodo wondered. He picked up the book Merry had discovered the night before and skimmed through its pages. Stopping at one page, he read its title and followed another road with his eyes. Somewhere down the road was Rivendell, then the Misty Mountains, then the Long Lake and the Lonely Mountain, and beyond that...  
  
Frodo did not know, and he didn't know anyone that did. "Except Gandalf, of course," he said out loud. The noise seemed strange, and Frodo suddenly realized why: Bag End was unusually quiet, to be occupied by two young hobbits and their older cousin.  
  
Frodo pushed the chair away from his desk and stood up, stretching. He then walked to the door of his study and opened it. 'No, it's not entirely quiet,' he thought. He could hear a snatch of conversation from the direction of the kitchen. The hobbit nearly ran down the hall. If his younger cousins were in the kitchen, and they hadn't had second breakfast, AND it was nearly time for luncheon, who knew what state his storeroom would be in?  
  
* * *  
  
After enlisting Sam to be their spy (of sorts), Merry and Pippin felt it was high time for some plans. Well, actually, Pippin suggested they break for food. "After all, how can you think on an empty stomach?" he added.  
  
Merry looked at him. "You don't use your stomach to think, Pip."  
  
"No," Pippin admitted, "But it certainly helps me think if I'm not starving."  
  
So, to keep the young Took from 'starving', they decided to go back to Bag End for late elevensies. Sam had, of course, wanted to go back to his gardening, but the cousins insisted that he hear their plan.  
  
After getting out plenty of food, the three hobbits began to eat and talk. "But quietly," Merry said, looking down the hall in the direction of Frodo's study. "After all, we can't have a conspiracy discovered the day we make it."  
  
"A conspiracy?" Sam repeated, already feeling doubtful about this agreement.  
  
Merry realized he had not used quite the right words if he wanted the gardener to stay as their investigator. Fortunately, Pippin removed the need to say anything. "Yes," he said solemnly, "the Conspiracy of Frodo's Baby-sitters."  
  
Merry stifled a laugh as Sam shook his head. "Now, Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, I thought you said we were going to be workin' on something. Otherwise, I can get back to my gardening an' you two can tell me what I need t'do when you find out yourselves."  
  
The Brandybuck set his face into what he hoped was a sincere look. "Right, then. What we need to do is, er, is..." He trailed off, suddenly remembering the lack of a clear plan.  
  
"We need to watch Frodo carefully, all day and all night, and keep an eye on what he's doing, where he's going, and who he's talking to," Pippin suggested.  
  
"Exactly," Merry said, ruffling his cousin's curls fondly. "Do you think you can do that, Sam?"  
  
"I'll do my best," Sam replied solemnly.  
  
"Now that that's settled--"  
  
"Let's eat!" Pippin finished triumphantly, already applying himself to his task. The other two joined him. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, as if someone was running from somewhere to where they were. "What--" Pippin began, but the appearance of Frodo at the door of the kitchen silenced him.  
  
Frodo's heartbeat slowed as he realized his cousins weren't emptying his larder, as he had feared. His brow wrinkled in confusion as he spotted Sam. "Sam, aren't you supposed to be--"  
  
"Gardening, yes sir. I'll just be out there now," Sam mumbled, trying to disappear quickly so Frodo wouldn't notice anything amiss.  
  
Merry pulled on his shirt to stop him and plopped him back in his seat. "Sam was telling Pip and me about all the flowers you have in your garden this year, Frodo," he explained, mentally willing Pippin and Sam to support this explanation.  
  
"Yes," Pippin added, "about all the red things and the yellow..." He looked to Sam in desperation.  
  
"The red ones are roses, Mr. Pippin, and the yellow are tulips," Sam supplied.  
  
"Oh, of course. I forgot again, silly me."  
  
"Now then cousin, would you like to join us for a late elevensies? Or early luncheon, whichever," Merry asked, hoping against hope that Frodo wouldn't notice the anxiety of the three conspirators.  
  
"Um, no thank you, Merry. I'll just be in my study," Frodo replied. He turned on his heel, puzzling over the unusual actions of his cousins and Sam. He therefore missed the three relieved sighs that issued from the kitchen.  
  
"That was close," Merry said as he slumped back into his seat.  
  
Pippin was not as optimistic. "Merry, if we can hardly keep Frodo from discovering this conspiracy or whatever in one day, how are we going to keep it hidden from him until he decides to go somewhere?" he asked urgently.  
  
Sam rose and made his way to the door. "I'll be in the garden if you two need to tell me anythin' else, Mr. Merry. Mr. Pippin."  
  
"You're still with us, aren't you Sam?" Merry called, uncertain as to which way the gardener would answer.  
  
"Of course I am, Mr. Merry. I just don't want Mr. Frodo to get any more suspicious about what we're doin' than he already is."  
  
"Oh, right." Merry listened to the door shut and saw that Pippin was still looking at him questioningly. "I don't know, Pip. We'll figure out a way, though, right?"  
  
"Right," Pippin answered confidently. He stuck out one hand and Merry shook it.  
  
*TBC* 


	5. Folco, Fatty, and Foreshadowing

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1.  
  
A/N- I apologize profusely about the delay in this final update. Real life has been quite demanding lately. And yes, this is the final chapter. I want to thank all of you that reviewed for your kind words and encouragement. I did not think this story would get so many reviews, in all honesty. Now time for a little shameless begging: if any of you enjoyed this story and like post-ROTK fics, I have one called 'Dandelion' that is in dire need of reviews. Also, I am thinking of starting another story, tentatively called 'A Hobbit's Fairy Tale', in which Bilbo tells our favorite hobbit foursome a mixed-up tale that will, hopefully, be more humorous than my past stories. That's all, hope you had happy holidays and have a great new year! Oh, yes- please review. Get in the holiday spirit of giving. ;)  
  
Chapter 5- Folco, Fatty, and Foreshadowing  
  
"What about Folco?"  
  
"No." Merry waved his hand dismissively.  
  
He and Pippin were systematically going through all of Frodo's drawers, closets, papers, maps, and anything else they could find in his study. Of course, Frodo was not present to gawk at the havoc they were creating; Sam had helpfully caused a diversion, forcing the older hobbit to go to the marketplace while his cousins searched for 'clues'. "Clues about what?" Pippin had asked.  
  
"About anything that might tell us when and where Frodo's going," Merry had answered.  
  
"Oh." Pippin had nodded wisely. "That should be easy."  
  
Unfortunately for the duo, so far all they had found was an old list of invitations, a very crumpled and torn drawing of what might have been a dragon (for Bilbo's book, they supposed), a few handkerchiefs, and a very ancient oak leaf. Not at all substantial pieces of evidence. As the two searched, they discussed all the hobbits they knew to see if they could find one that could be trusted to help wheedle information from Frodo.  
  
"What's wrong with Folco?" Pippin asked indignantly. "He's a fine fellow. Been a bit silly over the lasses this summer, but--"  
  
  
"That's exactly it," Merry cut in. "If we tell Folco anything, he's sure to tell Angelica. Then, by tea the next day all of the Westfarthing will know about it."  
  
"I think that rules out Pearl, Pimmie, and Vinca too," Pippin said, referring to his sisters. "And most, if not all, of the lasses in the Shire."  
  
"Hmm," Merry replied. Thinking of lasses reminded him of Estella. She was a pretty young hobbit. Sometimes when he went over to the Bolgers' he went only to see her. He didn't tell Fatty that, though, but... Wait. "Fatty!" he exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Pippin looked at him doubtfully. "Fatty Bolger?"  
  
"Yes. If anyone can get anyone to talk, it's Fatty. He can always make you feel so relaxed, you're telling him anything before you realize it. And if Frodo tells him something, Fatty can just pretend he didn't notice what he was saying. He'd be perfect."  
  
"But, Merry," said Pippin half-laughing, "we wouldn't actually take Fatty with us on an adventure, would we? I mean, can you just imagine--" And he was off, giggling so hard he couldn't talk.  
  
Merry chuckled as well at the image of the stocky hobbit doggedly marching up a mountain, carrying a year's worth of supplies strapped to his back. "Why, no, that's not what I meant at all, Pip. If Fatty will even agree to help us, he can just stay at home while we have all the fun. I don't think we could ever convince him to leave the Shire." He looked around the room, nose twitching at the amount of dust they had stirred up. "Let's get this cleaned up and go talk to Fatty."  
  
"Can't we have something to eat beforehand? It must nearly be tea-time."  
  
Merry ruffled his cousin's curls. "Of course we can. But we'd better hurry and fix this room before Frodo comes back from the market, or he'll think we're up to something."  
  
"He always thinks that anyway, Mer," Pippin grunted as he lifted a large pile of parchment and dropped it on the desk with a loud clump.  
  
* * *  
  
After securing Fatty's promise of assistance (as long as he didn't have to go on any sort of trip himself), Merry and Pippin reached Bag End to find their cousin looking bewildered. "What's wrong, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo ran one hand distractedly through his curls. "Oh, I mean, that is to say, that I... nothing. Nothing at all." It was obvious to the other hobbits that there was something wrong. They hoped it wasn't his 'adventure', as they now termed it, but they needn't have worried. Frodo had lost something, something that he only now realized how important It was to him. He had not wanted to tell his cousins, oddly, what had happened, but now he felt he had to find It or he would surely go mad. "It's only, I've lost something. A ring that Bilbo gave me. It's mine, though. I can't find it anywhere. Have you seen a plain - a gold - a ring, just lying about somewhere?"  
  
Both cousins shook their heads and promised to help him look for It. Frodo went into his study. Maybe he had left It there when he was looking at the maps before. Merry wandered into the kitchen. Pippin looked in the drawing room. He felt strangely drawn to the mantelpiece and he looked at it carefully, standing on his furry tiptoes. A painting of Bilbo's parents. Frodo's pipe. An old envelope. A candle. Behind the candle he caught a glimmer of gold and his hand reached out and grabbed it quickly.   
  
Pippin rocked back onto his heels and opened his hand. There was a gold ring in it. He smiled proudly. He must have found what Frodo was looking for. He wondered if it was the same Ring Merry had said could make you invisible. It was a very pretty Ring, anyway, bright gold and perfectly round... His fingers itched to put It on and see if he would be invisible, but at that moment Frodo came in the room. Pippin's hand closed around the Ring again.  
  
"What's that?" Frodo asked sharply, having seen the Took close his fist.  
  
Pippin hesitated for a moment, but it was clear that this Ring was something very valuable, very precious to his cousin, and so he held out the Ring. "Is this what you lost, Frodo? It was on the mantelpiece..." He faltered as Frodo grabbed the Ring quickly from his hand.  
  
"Yes, that's It." Frodo suddenly grabbed his cousin's wrist and Pippin nearly cried out. Frodo's grip felt as strong as iron. "Never touch It again! It's mine. Mine!" And he let go of Pippin's arm, whirled, and left the room. Pippin stood shocked, rubbing his arm where Frodo had seized it, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Merry entered the room. "Have you seen anything, Pip? I can't--" He broke off as Pippin flung himself into his cousin's arms, bawling loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry I didn't do anything honest I found it on the mantel over there but I didn't put it on I didn't do anything Merry!" he said quickly, ending in a high-pitched wail. "I'm sorry!!"  
  
"Shh, it's all right, Pippin. What didn't you do?" Merry soothed the young hobbit. He was completely perplexed at this strange behavior. "Did you find Frodo's Ring?" Pippin only sobbed louder in answer. Merry carefully picked him up and carried him to his room. "It'll be all right, Pip." He placed his younger cousin on the bed and rubbed his back in a calming circle, back and forth, forth and back. "There, now. Is that better?"  
  
Pippin sniffled largely for a last measure. "Yes. Does Frodo hate me now, Mer?" he asked, turning sorrowful green eyes to his wiser cousin. "I didn't really mean to do anything. Honest."  
  
Merry handed him a handkerchief. "Of course he doesn't hate you. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. I'll go talk to him about it and get you something to eat. I think you just need a good, long rest. It's nearly your bedtime, anyway."  
  
For once, Pippin didn't argue. It had been an eventful day, and he was only twelve you must remember. "Yes, Merry." He snuggled into his covers and was asleep before Merry brought him supper.  
  
* * *  
  
Pippin sat straight up in bed, gasping, "No!" He looked around his room wildly before remembering where he was. He jumped out of bed and padded quickly down the hall until he reached Merry's room. He hopped on his cousin's bed and shook him. "Merry? Merry!"  
  
"'s matter?" Merry asked sleepily. For the second time in a short while his cousin threw himself at him and cried unhappily. "Pippin! What's wrong now? Frodo's not mad, he said he'd apologize when you woke up--"  
  
"No, Merry!" Pippin gasped, sounding as he had when he first woke. "No! It was much worse than that. There was a black ball and you were there and Gandalf and an Elf and a Dwarf and lots of Men and you were all disappointed in me and," he shivered, "there was something bad, Mer, and it was coming to get me." He burst into tears again.  
  
Merry shook his head. "There, there, Pip. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. I won't ever be disappointed at you for something in a dream. Don't cry. Everything's going to be just fine. I promise. Nothing's going to get you while I'm here." He kissed the top of his cousin's head while Pippin cried himself out.  
  
Finally the younger hobbit calmed down. "C-can I sleep with you tonight, please Merry?" he looked at Merry sadly, curls sticking every which way from his head and green eyes red rimmed from weeping.  
  
"Of course. Don't cry. I'll be here to protect you."  
  
"Thanks, Mer." Pippin climbed into the bed and curled into a ball. "G'night," he whispered, already half-asleep.  
  
"Good-night, Pip." Merry was back to sleep soon. When he woke the next morning by Pippin splashing water in his face and Frodo's light-hearted laughter he did not remember his own dreams, strange dreams filled with the sounds of Men and horses marching to war and loud horns blowing in the crisp dawn air.  
  
~finis~ 


End file.
